Will we meet again?
by eunnie527
Summary: Senri woke up. Lately, he was having nightmares again. But this time, it seemed so real. Later that night, Shiro visits him. Senri tried to stop Shiro from leaving...why should that be so?
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

"No...no...NO!", shouted Senri as he jerked up from his dream.  
>He was sweating, his hands trembling and he was feeling rather dizzy.<br>He looked around for anyone, but as usual, no one was there.  
>He lay down on his bed again, re-thinking about the dream.<br>It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. He just couldn't stop his heart, beating as if being in a marathon race.  
>He sat up again, and then made his way to the kitchen. The whole apartment was dark but he didn't mind. There was no one, but he didn't mind. After all, that was how he had been living since childhood.<br>He grabbed a water-bottle from the fridge, and gulped the cool, calming water down his throat. Then, he thought of his dream again, but he shook his head.  
>"No, don't think about it", he told himself. After all, no one knew better than him that nightmares often occured for him, and that it was better for him if he didn't remember them.<br>When he reached his bedroom, he looked at the clock. _5:10 A.M._  
>He looked at the calendar, and there was a red circle on the date. A smile spread over his face.<p>

_Ding-dong!_, went the bell. Shiro waited outside, with a bag of sweets in his hands. It was cold that day, but he didn't mind. After all, he was going into a warm place.  
>The door slowly opened, and the smell of omelet rice found its way out from the kitchen towards Shiro's nostrils.<br>"Umm...looks like it's gonna be really good this time!" said Shiro, as he went into the apartment.  
>Senri stood at the doorway awkwardly as ever. "Um, Shiro, after you've put your things down, come into the kitchen."<br>"Hai!" Shiro smiled happily. "Oh yeah, nii-san, these are for you." said Shiro as he handed the bag he was holding to Senri.  
>Senri tried to peer into the bag, but he decided to keep his posture. "T-thanks."<br>"Okay, I'll be coming." said Shiro, as he went into the living-room to put the jacket and other stuff down.  
>Senri took that moment while walking to the kitchen to peer into the bag.<br>Sweets! Senri smiled. He put that on the counter and then, prepared the omelet rice for Shiro.

"Itadakimasu!", said Shiro before finally giving in into the food in front of him.  
>Senri watched him eat. He didn't know why he loved this scene so much. Maybe as Shiro said, his feelings were shown through the omelet rice? Maybe?<br>"Wahh! Oishii desu! Nii-san, arigatou gozaimashita!", said Shiro.  
>Senri hadn't noticed that Shiro had finished his food while he was thinking. He wanted to say something but he restrained himself. "Nii-san, is there something wrong?", asked Shiro, observing Senri.<br>"No. Nothing to worry about." replied Senri, cold as ever. But Shiro knew better than anyone that Senri had shown his true self to only Shiro. His coldness towards Shiro was really warm compared to his coldness to others. Shiro looked at his watch. Oh, he was gonna be late!  
>"Nii-san, I'm sorry, but I have to go for today. There's a place I have to go. See you tomorrow.", said Shiro before rushing out from the kitchen.<br>Senri put down the plates into the basin and followed Shiro to the door. At least he said, 'see you tomorrow', thought Senri.  
>Shiro smiled to him as he put on his shoes. "Nii-san, sleep tight." said Shiro as he opened the door.<p>

"Wait!" Senri shouted. Shiro was dumbfounded. Senri had never shouted before. He turned around to see Senri, sweating and trembling a little. He was really amazed to find Senri like that.  
>"Nii-san, are you sure you're alright? Doushite, nii-san?"<br>Senri felt dizzy again. This scene...this scene of Shiro opening the door, saying "Sleep tight" just reminded him of the dream. "Shiro, can't you cancel your appointment or what so ever today?"  
>"Eh? No, I'm afraid. Why?" asked Shiro, curiosity crossing his face.<br>"Never mind." as Senri shoved Shiro passed the door and closed the door.  
>He collapsed into a sit-position. His mind raced. His heart beated. He had a feeling that something was going to happen...as in his dream. He shook his head, he reminded himself it was just a superstition. He stood up shakily, and made his way to the bedroom. 'I need some rest' thought Senri as he lay down on his bed.<p>

Shiro looked at Senri's apartment from downstairs. He wondered why Senri had stopped him on his way back. But after all, Senri's always secretive. 'He's gonna tell me if it's something I need to know anyway', thought Shiro as he turned back to his way again. He walked towards the main road. When he reached there, he waited for the pedestrian lights to turn green. He looked at his surroundings. There was no one tonight. He shoved his hands in his pockets, reaching for the little warmth in his thick jackets.  
>The light turned green, and he stepped up the road to cross.<br>Just as he was about to reach the other side, a car, with its full speed, came from the right side of Shiro. Its headlights shone on Shiro as he turned his head to see what's happening. The car swerved to another side, its horn blaring. But it didn't make it to the other side. It just ended up halted, in the mid-way. The car-driver looked up, hoping to see the boy, but he didn't.

_-To be continued-_


	2. Chapter 2

"Move! Move!"

*sirens wailing*

"What happened...?"  
>"Poor kid..."<br>"Will he be okay?"

Shiro opened his eyes...but just saw complete darkness...

Senri jerked up. His eyes opened wide. He quickly got up from bed and made his way through the darkness to the window. With his hands shaking, he carefully moved the curtains.  
>Sirens.<br>Ambulance.  
>A crowd gathering.<br>A commotion.

Senri grabbed his coat quickly and got down to the road as fast as possible. He was running. Hard.  
>'No...it can't be. Nightmares. Dreams. They're just visual imaginations...they can't be true...'<br>Just as Senri arrived near the crowd, the ambulance drove off.  
>"Wait!" shouted Senri. He ran after the ambulance but he couldn't catch up with it.<br>He ran back to where the crowd was starting to break away.

"Who was it just now? Can you tell me please?" Senri asked a girl nearby.  
>"I don't know...I didn't see that person's face. It's a teenager though, that's for sure."<br>"Any more details please?"  
>"No...I'm sorry. I can't see well without my spectacles."<p>

Senri grabbed another boy. "Please, can you tell me what happened?"  
>"Why are you grabbing me all of a sudden?!"<br>"I'm sorry...but please," said Senri as he let go of the boy's hand.  
>"Well, I don't know how it happened. When I got here, he's already lying on the ground with all those blood. Likely to be knocked down by a car."<br>"Where's the car then?"  
>"I don't know. Maybe it drove off. Excuse me please. I have to go."<br>"Please wait! 'He'? A boy?"  
>"Yes, I think. Now if you just excuse me," said the boy in an angry tone.<br>"I'm sorry again."

Senri couldn't think straight. Wait. A boy. A teenager. On the ground. If this is according to his dream, then...  
>Senri looked at his surroundings. A bench. A bush. He ran to the bush and started searching for something.<p>

After some time, he sensed something. Right behind the little leaf.

A hair clip?!

Ring, ring, ring.  
>Producer Yamada picked up the phone. "Hello?"<br>"Hello. Is this Toshiro?"  
>"Um, no. I think you've got the wrong number."<br>"Gomenasai ne!"

"Isn't he still coming?" "I don't know. He told me he'd come. He's not one to break promises. We'll wait for a little more."  
>"..." Yamada noticed a flicker of disappointment in the man's face. He got up.<br>"Will be please excuse me for a while?"  
>A nod.<p>

Yamada came out of the restaurant. He took out his phone and started dialling Shiro's number.  
>"The number you have dialled..."<br>He redialled.  
>"The number you have dialled is busy now. Please redial later."<p>

'What was Shiro doing? Where's he?' thought Yamada as he put away his phone. Just as he was returning to the restaurant, the phone rang.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hello. Is this Producer Yamada's phone?"  
>"Yes."<br>"This is from Sakura Hospital. Do you know Hime? "  
>"Yes. Is there anything wrong?"<br>"Well, she's at the hospital. We received a phone call from a person and then we were informed that there was a car accident. Can you please come here to fill out the details?"  
>"Yes. I'll be right there. How's she?"<br>The phone slipped through his hands.

To be continued 


End file.
